Aegyptae
Aegyptae is an ancient civilization that is located in Northeastern Africa, concentrated along the expanse of the northern reaches of the Nile River. Aegyptian Civilization first began around 2000 BC with the unification of Lower and Upper Aegyptae. This established the first dynasty with the crowning of the first Pharaoh, giving birth to one of the world's first civilizations. Aegyptae is currently one of two civilizations following Aethaeism. History Predynastic Period Little is known about the Predynastic Period in Aegyptian history, due to a severe lack of historical records kept. However, it is known that this period in Aegyptian history was very turbulent. Frequent power-struggles plagued the land, so did civil strife and invasions. About 5455 BC, Aegyptae was invaded from the south by Proto-Nubian forces. The Nubian army quickly ravaged the Nile River Valley, as the country had no official army and lacked central support. Firm control was established over the Proto-Aegyptians, however this control gave rise to a unique Aegyptian culture. Writings, pottery, and unique items such as Bracelets, Combs, Beads, and Wigs all gave rise to a sub-cultural movement to oust the Nubians from their power position. In 5378 BC, the Aegyptians launched a massive attack on a Nubian supply town in Upper Aegyptae - the town was Thebes. Causing frenzy among the hostile forces, the Aegyptians quickly ousted the invaders within three months and secured their borders. A mostly agricultural, nomadic peoples quickly became militaristic and sedentary. With the Nubians defeated, the Aegyptians began to form the first cities along the Nile River. Memphis, Thebes, Abydos, and Hermopolis were among the first settled cities. Each city-state adopted a despot as their ruler, the qualifications for said despot varied city by city. Eventually, lust for power and hubris of the city state's leaders lead to many conflicts which caused many despots to start clawing for control of the region. During the year 4651 BC, King Haamileedu I of Memphis launched an offensive against the neighbouring city states. Successful, in merely three months he conquered Lower Aegyptae - thus crowning himself King of Lower Aegyptae. Determined to bring Upper Aegyptae under his control, he launched an attack on that area's most powerful city, Thebes. His assault failed, causing him to return home disgraced. The leader of Thebes, Kaheebhris, however saw this as a chance to strike at the unified area. He sent his army of 10,000 men to sack all village west of the Nile - leading to a major drop of culture in that area. This was the first act of genocide an Aegyptian preformed against his people. Year 2000 BC, honoured year of Et'Anu - (Patron God of the Aegyptian Pantheon) - saw the first unification of Upper and Lower Aegyptae. Pharaoh Menes II of Lower Aegyptae launched an offensive against the ruling city state of Upper Aegyptae, Thebes - this was the biggest assault since King Haamileedu's nearly 2000 years earlier. Menes II overran much of Upper Aegyptae, causing swift peace. This was later dubbed by his wife as, "The silent takeover." It is unsure if the despot of Thebes of executed or exiled - text however supports that he was simply stripped of power and forced to work the land. His victory solidified, Menes II crowned himself Pharaoh of United Aegyptae (This changed his name from Menes II of Memphis to Pharaoh Menes I). United at last, Pharaoh Menes I began the first dynasty that is still in power to this day. Aegyptian culture flourishing and strengthened faith in the Gods was a product of this unification, leading to many projects such as the Sphinx and Great Pyramids of Giza to be completed in record time. Thus began the first dynasty. First Dynasty Category:Known Civilizations